1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable systems for repairing electronic circuitry including printed circuits and the like and to desolderers for use in such systems and other similar systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are presently various repair systems on the market for the repair of electronic systems. These range the gamut from a simple soldering iron permitting soldering of components to complex systems allowing desoldering, thermal stripping, resist soldering and desoldering, thermal parting, reflow soldering, conductive tweeze heating systems, chemical plating, as well as miniature machining systems for abrading, milling, drilling, etc.
These total systems typically are made up in a modular package, consisting of a power source, motor, vacuum pump, heating elements for soldering, desoldering, as well as conductive and resistive heating devices and transformers to either transform the mains voltage to a working voltage for high current and low voltage application, as well as rectification to direct current in the case of chemical plating operations. Typically, these repair systems weigh as little as 13 lbs. (without tools) and weigh as much as 40 lbs. or more for the larger systems. They all have certain basic limitations: (a) heavy weight; (b) they require line voltage; (c) they cannot be readily carried; (d) they cannot be readily used in installations where line voltage is not available; (e) they use large amounts of energy; (f) their cost is relatively high, thus precluding their use by a wide range of service technicians, such as T.V. repairmen, telephone linemen, etc.; and (g) they pose certain potential hazards to both personnel operating the same, as well as to the devices worked upon, because of the high voltages used during operation.
Within recent years there have been various devices on the market which provide a vacuum source without a vacuum pump by means of Venturi systems and the use of compressed air, either through shop air or compressed air cylinders or cartridges. While this eliminates the need for line voltage, it does not address the problem of providing electrical energy for the various resistive or inductive devices required for the repair of electronic systems.
In the past, some work has been done to provide low voltage devices. For example, there are battery-operated soldering irons, as well as low voltage operated vacuum pumps, and low voltage AC and DC motors. However, all of these battery-operated devices have very limited operating life. While recharge capability usually exists, it again requires line voltage via a charger. Most of these battery-operated devices operate on either 1.2 or 2.4 volts, thereby precluding their use for those applications where a 12 VDC system might be readily available, e.g., mobile repair trucks, cigarette lighter outlet on most automobiles and trucks. Similarly, these devices typically have one, two or more batteries mounted within. This often results in a rather unwieldy apparatus, which is relatively heavy, resulting in an awkward tip to grip ratio, making precise handling of the tool very difficult.